


Revelation

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Amara Knows All [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, Fluff, God's A+ Parenting, Other, amara and God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an archangel is confronted with the truth of how God sees angels? Will it be enough to make them turn their back on the one they call Father?</p>
<p>Or the one where Amara is a honest, God is a dick, and Lucifer just wants answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

"Hello Morningstar."

Lucifer turned, his veneer of relaxation gone. He backed away before he could catch himself.

"He's in love with you."

He said stalling. 

Amara rose an eyebrow.

"Dean? I told him I couldn't be resisted."

"That's not true. I resisted you."

"Not for long."

"Why was I a pawn? Why did you both use me?"

Amara gave him a pitying look. He resisted the urge to claw his eyes out. He would not accept pity from anyone, especially her.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet. He always touted you as the smartest."

Amara shrugged walking around him to examine a flower.

"Perhaps you're not as smart as you were. Or, maybe you've let yourself become blind."

"I am smart."

Amara turned to meet his glare impassively. 

"Oh? Then why did we use you?"

"I-I."

Amara sighed, turning fully. She relaxed against the tree. She almost looked like she belonged. Almost.

"Relax, don't strain yourself."

Lucifer could feel her pull, even now. It was making his mind slow down, making the urge to please her almost overwhelming. He touched his blade inside his trench coat. A reminder of what he was, an angel. Of who he was, the great Morningstar. Of why he was here, because he would save Father's creation.

He was a reminder — she was speaking again.

"We used you yes. He used you to lock me, I used you to ruin his vision. You are a pawn little star. You were a pawn from the very beginning."

He swallowed. His hand came away from the blade, why was he touching his blade to begin with? It couldn't do anything to her. She had siad something about a pawn. Pawn? Right, he was not a pawn.

"I am not a pawn." He said flatly. Trying to throw in as much conviction as he could, did it show? Did she see his anger at her blatant blasphemy?

She only raised her eyebrow further.

"Oh? Well if you are not a pawn, what are you? You are not an angel, not in the traditional sense. Your wings have been ripped away to the near bone. You are not a demon, I do not smell sulphur. Certainly not a human, no soul. So what are you?"

How dare she compare him to a human? To a demon!

"I am my Father's son. I am the son of God."

"Ah, I see. Well I have terrible news for you. He never considered you to be one. He never considered any of you to be his children."

"Lies." He hissed, inching closer.

She only laughed, 

"See for yourself Morningstar. See what you're great God really thinks of you."

She took a step closer, her hand trailing down his jaw. He resisted the urge to melt. To hug her and beg her to give him peace.

Finally she placed her hand on his forehead. Closing her eyes she murmured quietly enough that he almost didn't catch it,

"See for yourself your Father's true nature."

He would have retorted but the memory was already sweeping him away.

He saw Michael free of burden flitting between the two beings. He looked happy, care-free, not at all like the haggard warrior he had been in the cage. He had a childlike wonder to him.

Lucifer would have cried right then, if he wasn't preoccupied with what his Father and Aunt were saying. He flew closer. His Father continued unaware,

"And I'm going to have many more of things like that one." He said pointing to Michael. 

Lucifer could feel the coil of anger beginning to form. He wasn't a thing, he was an angel, and his name was Michael.

His aunt nodded, as she watched Michael fly under the rough equivalent of what would later be called stars.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes you're going to create things like him."

"Him? Does he have a gender?"

His Father came closer and pulled Michael to him. 

"Well if he doesn't he should. As should he have a name. I know the leviathans didn't have names but they weren't worth them. This thing is. What is he anyway?"

Father seemed to struggle with the question. Finally he answered, 

"He's.. He's a... He's an an'gel. And his name is Mikhel."

"Angel?"

"No, ang'el. Light of mine."

"It's beautiful... He's beautiful." His aunt said running her hand over his wings.

"What will they be to you?"

"They are my.... Children I think."

Lucifer rose in triumph. He had told her! He was right!! Father _had_ thought of them as children.

But Amara shook her head. She pointed again to the scene. As Lucifer turned back around he saw it change. Now it the moment when they had succeed in sealing her in her prison. Father had sent them away, he wanted to talk to her alone one last time.

"Brother please! Don't do this."

"I'm sorry sister. But I must."

Father let the tears roll down his face freely. 

"Why? Did you think I'd value my own life over your happiness?"

She struggled in vain against the bonds that tethered her to what would soon become her prison. 

He shook his head. Seemingly forcing himself to stand tall, to not drop to his knees and ask for forgiveness.

"I know you would gladly give your life for me. But would you give me your freedom? Would you let yourself be sealed away in exchange for fulfilling my dreams? I didn't think you would, so I tricked you into it."

His aunt shook her head and glared at him.

"No, never that. You'll regret this. You'll need me brother. You can't have a world with just light. There needs to be balance, it will be achieved one way or another. I would have helped you. I would have tried to find another way. Don't you dare think I would never help you achieve your dreams."

Father seemed to lost his inner battle. He sunk to his knees, looking up at her.

"There was no other way, I'm sorry sister. I will do it sister. I will create the perfect world. I'll show you."

She hung her head. Her tears coating his hair. Her voice was a whisper coated in acid. 

"They aren't your children are they?"

Father looked up at her, he wore a triumphant smile. He shook his head, he leaned closer.

"They are my army."

"Do you love them brother?"

He shrugged, 

"Honestly? They've grown on me. But I don't love them. Not the way I love you. You are family. But they, they are useful."

"They will find out."

"Oh? And who will tell them? You? You will be locked away."

He paused, his voice barely above a whisper,

"Do you love them?"

She shook her head,

"I could have come to care for them as I did for Michael once. But now? Now they will all be consumed."

Her confession was sharp, like the blades his army would soon come to have.

God rolled his eyes, 

"Good luck with that."

Both stilled, instinctively letting the argument drop. They just stared at each other as the prison finally sealed shut over her face.

He rose and sighed.

"I do love one of them though. I love Lucifel. He is my son, my favorite. Which is why I'm going to give him the honor of having you. And you, you will be swallowed by his pure light."

The scene slowly faded away. 

Amara took her hand away as Lucifer fell to the ground. The force of his fall knocking his blade loose. He turned to see it, resisting the urge to throw it away. He was above all a surviver.

"I am sorry Morningstar. But this world is too steeped in lies, I thought it would be a good for there to be real truth for once."

"I hate you. I will not lose faith."

"Faith? What faith? He let you fall. He tossed you in the cage. Let Michael and you fight to the death. He allowed that all, what use is your faith when it won't protect you?"

Lucifer shook his head, he blinked away the tears as he glared up at her.

"He loved me once. He called me his son. I will let my faith fall away when he tells me differently."

Amara rolled her eyes, 

"Well good luck. Truly, I hope you get your audience with him. I hear he's always watching."

She smirked as he lunged at her. She tiredly flicked her wrist sending him flying into a tree.

She loomed over him.

"I want to tell you I hate you. I want to tell you that you mean nothing to me. I want to tell you that you are just another thing he's created. But against my better judgement I love you. You mean something to me, you helped me exact a part of my revenge. You are the brightest, most beautiful an'gel he's ever created, you remind me of the all the good and love he has Lucifel. So against all amount of rational thought telling me to kill you where you now lay, I will spare you. I hope you come to see who your true family is soon."

She caressed his face as he stared wide eyed. She loved him? Why? She was lying, she had to be. She was incapable of love, of nourishment, she wasn't Father...He didn't know what to believe anymore. He just wanted peace, he just wanted the pain to go away.

And as he closed his eyes, it finally did. He wasn't sure who he was to thank for that miracle.


End file.
